


Nurse you back to health

by DisasterBlue



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Banter, Injury, M/M, Peter Parker is a good friend, Peter patches Matt up, Sharing a Bed, for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterBlue/pseuds/DisasterBlue
Summary: “You know my degree is in science, not medicine, right?” Peter quipped as he cleaned Matt’s wounds with a wet cloth, first aid kit sprawled out next to him on the bed. Matthew laughed in return, followed up by a hiss of pain. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” He answered, letting the brunet tend to his wounds.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, matt Murdock/Peter Parker (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Nurse you back to health

“You know my degree is in science, not medicine, right?” Peter quipped as he cleaned Matt’s wounds with a wet cloth, first aid kit sprawled out next to him on the bed. 

Matthew laughed in return, followed up by a hiss of pain. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” He answered, letting the brunet tend to his wounds. Despite not having any proper training in the medical field Peter was pretty good at patching people up, years of tending to his own wounds made him a natural. Only thing that was different is that Matt didn’t have an accelerated healing factor, which made things slightly more difficult. 

“I don’t know why you keep crawling back to me when you’re on the brink of passing out then.” He sassed, but it was lighthearted. He’d rather Matt came to him then pass out in an alleyway or on a rooftop somewhere. Thankfully this time wasn’t as severe, just a cut on his back, a few on his face, and lots of bruising. 

The blind man didn’t respond at first, he kept his head low as he listened to Peter’s breathing, matching his own to it as said man set the cloth down and moved on to apply antibiotics to the gash on his back. “Because I trust you.” He answered finally, “More than I can trust most people.” He noticed Peter’s heartbeat speed up at that and listened as the younger man stumbled to find a response.

“O- oh.” Was all he got out and it caused Matt to grin. Normally Peter never shut up, which is part of why Daredevil had stopped doing team ups with Spider-Man recently, but now the man didn’t know what to say. 

The red head felt smug tonight, evident by the smirk on his face and his response. “Oh.” He mocked as Pete sat the ointment down next to the rag. He grabbed gauze and some bandages, finishing up on the man’s back.

“Alright, turn around, gotta work on your face now.” He spoke, choosing to ignore the mocking in favor of cleaning the rest of Matt’s injuries. The blind man listened, turning around and getting comfortable as Peter leaned in closer, grabbing the wet cloth once again. He rested his free hand on his friend’s face for leverage, the other one gently cleaned the wounds. These weren’t so bad, he had a busted lip, cut on his cheek, a black eye forming, and few more bruises but definitely not the worst he’s shown up with. He put a bandaid over the cut on Matt’s cheek but unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do for the other ones. “I can get you an ice pack for your eye if you want.” 

Matt shook his head, “No, it’s alright. You’ve done enough for me tonight, wouldn’t want to make you get out of your comfortable bed.” He joked, he could deal with the discomfort of a black eye, he’s had plenty before. 

“You already did Murdock, you woke me up by knocking on my window in case you forgot. Be thankful I let you in and patched you up.” He teased with no real bite behind it, it didn’t matter what he had been doing he knew he would’ve ended up helping Matt anyways, always did. 

“Oh trust me, I’m very thankful Nurse.” The red-head joked back, this time grinning at Peter, annoying the younger man. 

“I am not a nurse-” he tried to say but was cut off and quite rudely in his personal opinion. 

“Might as well be.” 

“Yeah whatever. I’m gonna go put this stuff away, get comfortable.” He announced as he gathered up the supplies, placing them back inside the kit. He’d have to throw the towel out, doubted that a simple wash would clean it. He got up and left the room with those thing in hand, leaving Matt to do whatever it was he would need to do to get comfortable. 

When Peter got back first thing he noticed was the rest of the daredevil suit on the ground and second thing was Matt laying in his bed, on his back with his sunglasses off and on the bedside table next to him. “Off your back, it’ll heal better without strain on it.” He said as he went and sat down next to the man. 

“Remind me how you aren’t a nurse again?” Matt joked as he rolled over on his side, toward Peter. 

Peter let out a laugh, light and airy, as he shook his head, “Oh shut up.” He responded before laying down. He took this time to observe the man in front of him, this wouldn’t be the first time Matt had slept in his bed, it had actually become sort of an arrangement between the two of them. Peter fixes Matt up and Matt spends the night, even if his injuries weren’t that bad. “Just go to sleep, I have work in the morning and I know you need rest too.” He said, this time in a softer tone, verging on a whisper. The brunet was ready to fall back asleep, desperately needing to rest. 

“Okay, yeah. You’re right Pete.” Matt said as he heard Peter shuffle around, presumably getting into a more comfortable position. He felt a hand slip into his own, holding onto it gently. Soon after he listened as the younger man’s breathing evened out, signaling that he was asleep, the red-head fell asleep not long after.

When Peter awoke the next morning Matt was gone, like always, and the brunet couldn’t bring himself to be upset by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah, first work here. That’s all folks.


End file.
